Skeletons in the Closet
by LoverOfBooksAndShows
Summary: When a new case comes in, Spencer can't deal with the fact he is attracted to the victim, Eleanor Weston. What will happen when they end up being closer than he ever imagined? Can Eleanor handle the fact no one knows about her past? Set before season 10 episode Burn, but continues with CM plot then. OC's and parts of plot are mine, I don't own CM or original characters, plots.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - An Icky/Beautiful One

Spencer walked into the bullpen like every other day and threw his messenger bag on his desk as he sat down to file away cases from the last week. One case in Oregon, and two consulting from Quantico. It was a busy week, but thankfully each case ended well. Which almost never seemed to happen, he thought, at least not with _her_. It had been almost two years and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. _Maeve_ , her name still in his mind as Penelope walked into the bullpen in a lime green dress with matching heals.

"Ooh nice sweater vest, Reid" she said to him, drawing him from his trance thinking about her.

"Oh, um, thanks. Yeah I got it last week cause one that I had for a few years was wearing out and..." he chuckled nervously, "but yeah, thanks Garcia." He always had trouble taking a complement, even if it was from someone as close to him as P.

"Well, crime fighters we have a case, and it's an icky one if one can be even more icky than normal. Round table in ten." Penelope said as Kate and JJ walked in. The three girls went over to the coffee and started to chat. Morgan walked in and barely noticed the rest of the team was there as he was glued to his phone screen talking to Savannah. She did have a hold on him no one else had ever had, Spencer thought to himself. He was happy for the team. Rossi just found out he had a daughter, Hotch had his son Jack, Kate had Meg and her husband, Garcia had Sam and as always Derek was by her side, Morgan now had even found a relationship not just a one night stand. The only person Reid could see was struggling was JJ, and he knew she wanted to work past her abduction and be focused on her family. It was just hard for her, Spencer understood. Hell, she was doing better than he did after he was abducted by Tobias. But regardless, he could sympathize.

 _Speaking of an abduction_ , Spencer thought as he walked into the meeting room. Penelope started talking as everyone walked in "This is Eleanor Weston, she was taken from her Tampa, Florida home last night. She is just two months shy of her 18th birthday which is why we are still able to treat this like a child abduction and act so quickly."

"I get this is serious, but why are we being called in? How is this serial?" Kate asked meekly.

"Because this is where it gets icky, my wonderful family..." Garcia said as she looked away from the screen while another picture pulled up.

"This note was found in her room, which is where she was taken from by the way. There was a note found like this last year but the girl, also almost 18, was never found and the local police don't want to repeat that."

The note was covered in blood and looked to be written with it as well. "She is mine, try to catch me if you can. Save her. She will die if you don't find me in three days. She is special." Spencer read from his file. "He is clearly disorganized from how he rights. Were any fingerprints or DNA found at the scene?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, tons. But they don't match anyone in the system so he's probably new to this kind of um...thing" Garcia said with disgust dripping from her words.

"Got it. So, do we believe him or is he just in this to cause fear or do we think she's still alive?" Morgan asked.

"Not sure yet. Wheels up in 30." Aaron said as he left the room.

JJ chimed in sarcastically, "Alright, let's go to Florida. Yay."

"Heh, be careful my loves. Come back to me!" Penelope said as everyone left the room.

"Oh baby girl you know how I do!" Derek said with his grin he saved just for Garcia.

Spencer was the last one to leave the room, he stood there looking at the picture of Eleanor, she had long curly brown hair and she had the most piercing dark green eyes. Her skin was so fair but it looked good on her, not sickly pale just light and...what was he doing? He thought to himself. _You profile her, you find her, you don't get attached cause they don't all end well_ he said in his head. But for some reason he couldn't make his feet move, he couldn't turn his head away from the screen where the picture of Ms Weston was. She was beautiful, he thought. Then he realized she was under 18 and he couldn't think that. What was he doing? Losing his mind, _obviously_ , he thought.

"Hey, Spence. You coming?" JJ's voice interrupted his thoughts. Spencer turned his back to the screen and saw her there in the doorway with her go bag over her shoulder waiting on a response from him.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, coming. Just thinking over different ideas about this unsub." He feigned a smile to show that he was fine. JJ was worried he was thinking about her like he did with most cases involving a young brunette woman. But Maeve was the last thing on his mind, actually. He couldn't shake this feeling of guilt for thinking Eleanor was beautiful. Its not like he did anything wrong, he thought, _but is that how it starts? Am just as bad as the unsub who took her?_ His thoughts started to snowball as he got onto the jet and took a seat. _No, no, of course not. Just find her and move on to the next case. If this was two months later I wouldn't feel guilty, would I? No. So let it go,_ he said to himself, _yes she's pretty but she's a victim so find the unsub and save her. Save her this time, this time I will_ he thought.

"Alright, we're all here so let's talk theories." Rossi said as the jet took off and Garcia came up on the laptop and screens. They talked theories the whole way to Tampa and made a game plan of what to do when they got there. Reid and JJ would go to the Weston home and get some clues. Kate and Rossi would talk to Eleanor's parents who she lived with, and Morgan and Hotch would got to the police department and get info on the note and the case from last year. Great plan, Spencer thought to himself, I get to see her home. It'll make me realise she is a _victim_ and that she is a **_17 year old girl_** he shouted at himself in his head. Reid got up to go get some tea and JJ followed him.

"What was that about back at the office? You seemed really fixated on Weston." JJ asked quietly as she came up behind him, so no one else would hear. Out of everyone on the team Spence was like a brother to her and she knew he trusted her and she trusted him as well.

"Hm? Oh um...that. I I um..." Reid stuttered out.

"You know, it's okay to think she's pretty. There's nothing wrong with that. I mean, I met Will on a case Spence."

"Yeah, I guess. She is very pretty. I just want to find her..." he said meekly, "she's only 17 JJ, I feel for her."

"That's good, Reid. Caring hurts but it helps you be better at your job. And she's almost 18, cause I'm guessing you're feeling guilty about thinking she pretty cause she underage?"

"...yeah"

"Well stop." JJ said authoritatively. "You can think she's pretty, has that happened since Maeve? Has anyone caught your eye Spence? Its okay to move on and think someone else is beautiful too. Your not sleeping with this girl you just think she's cute...that's not really what your worried about though, is it?"JJ realized. Reid had just been listening to JJ talk and realized at the same time as her that he felt guilty for thinking another girl was as beautiful, if not more, than Maeve. He sighed...

"The curse of being a profiler, I guess." he said quietly to himself.

"Yeah, I guess. I just want to solve this, I want to save her. I don't even know this girl but I feel like I have to save her..."

"Then let's save her, Spence." JJ said with a smile and put her arm around Reid. They both grabbed their tea and walked back to their seats. Spencer giving Jenifer a look as to say thank you, which she understood. Spencer had been there for her when she had no idea what she was feeling so many times, the least she could do was let him know that it was okay to start moving past Maeve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Just like Before

Callahan and Rossi went to talk to the girls parents, Erin and Roger Weston. "Mrs. Weston, what can you remember about last night?" Dave asked softly.

"Call me Erin, please."

"Alright, Erin, what do you remember?" Rossi corrected.

"Um...it was just a normal night, Elle had gotten home from work and threw her uniform into the wash. Went on a run, I insist on her not running at night but she always assures me we live in a safe neighborhood. But she's a beautiful girl, I know she's smarter than most though. "

"Why do you say that?" Kate asked curiously. The father, Roger, chimed in.

"She graduated high school at 16, while doing college for her last two years so while she graduated high school she was also getting her diploma for her A.A. She worked since she was 15, worked her way up to manager. She did school every summer, this one not the be left out. She always went at a fast pace, she is almost done with getting her PhD in psychology. She has always been advanced, friends with people about 8 to 10 years older than her."

"She looks the part too," Erin said with the voice only a proud mother can have, "she looks to be about 25 when you meat her, and if she doesn't tell you otherwise you'd leave the conversation thinking that's how old she is."

"Ah, I see. So you'd say she's special? Not just as your daughter but that anyone who meats her can tell she's special?" Rossi asked, forming a theory in his head.

"Exactly." Roger said sadly.

"Please," Erin looked like she was about to cry, "I know she's not a baby, but..." her voice was shaky and breaking, "bring our baby home..."

"We will do our best ma'am, we want her back with you. Thank you for talking, you've been a huge help." Kate said, knowing the pain of a mother. Even though Meg wasn't her technical daughter, she was her baby. And Kate understood the pain of being a mother.

At the Weston's home Reid and JJ couldn't find anything. Nothing. Spencer noticed that this girl was pretty much perfect, at least to him. She has quotes from famous authors written out by hand in the most beautiful script taped to her soothing gray walls, she had drawings of the most trivial, beautiful things. Her books lined one wall with no space left, all classics. A lot of C.S. Lewis he noticed, all of the Sherlock Holmes books, she had lots of textbooks that looked even more read then some of the Jane Austen she had. He was hooked, and he'd never even met her. Why did he keep doing that? Falling for a girl he'd never even seen in person. Well, it had been different with _her_ cause he talked to her every week. But this was different. He wanted to know Eleanor, he wanted to spend hours listening to her talk about her passions, her past, about anything and he'd never even met her. He never even met the _17 year old victim of a crime_ he told himself sternly, noticing his mind was drifting and feeling something with out his permission.

"Are you seeing a clear entrance point? Cause I'm not." JJ declared, dumbfounded.

"No, I'm not...call Kate, I want her to ask to parents something." JJ dialed Kate, and gave the phone to Spencer.

"Kate! I need you to ask the parents if they heard this sound last night, don't tell them what I'm doing just tell me when you're there with them and I'll open her window."

"Okay, we're ready." Kate told Reid after asking the Weston's to listen to something for her. Then the most blood curling sound of metal on metal rang out over Kate's phone.

"Did you hear that sound last night?" Kate asked Erin and Roger.

"Yes! That's Eleanor's window, she opens almost every night during the fall. She says the fall air helps her wake up happy..." Erin said, realizing that's how this basterd of a man got to her daughter. She spoke in an angry tone, "I've told her to keep it closed. The girl has brought this on herself!"

Kate hung up the phone to console the heart broken parents. And to try to figure out why Mrs. Weston's attitude changed so drastically.

"Well, we found our entrance point. And now we know the parents might be suspects." Reid said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" JJ pondered.

"Cause parents who love their daughter would blame themselves for an open window they had no access to. If there was is a problem between this family we just figured out how to get to it, the mother tried to put blame on her daughter when no one could help that her daughter has just been taken. They went straight to blaming Eleanor, not to trying to blaming themselves." Spencer explained. It made since, and of course it did, Jenifer thought, this was Reid who was pretty much the best profiler she had ever met.

The next day went quickly as they tried to narrow down a suspect and looked at the case from last year. They also tried to get more information on the family dynamics, but their first impression was right that this family was close, yesterday was just a spoof they decided. They were able to find this was not to same guy because the case last year was not the same type of girl but more than that they found a man came and confessed, it was just hard to connect because he confessed in a different state. The authority's in Georgia went to his home just north west of Tampa and found Katie Lynn, the girl who was kidnapped last year, dead in his home and no signs of sexual assault. Reid prayed they would get to Eleanor before anything happened to her, he was terrified He had already failed her and that the unsub had already sexually assaulted her. On day two they were able to find that this unsub was a copy cat. But why copy such an unpublicized crime? That wasn't how most copy cats worked. They realized Katie Lynn was probably the answer because the Weston family had no skeletons in the closet, not even any Garcia could find. Which was rare, very rare.

Day three of this case approached and they knew today was the last day the unsub had promised Eleanor would be alive. They had to get her today if there was still a chance. With every passing minute of the team trying to find someone Reid became more attached to the idea of this girl. JJ knew if he didn't save her it could break him the way it did with Maeve, and even though she didn't understand how she wasn't about to let that happen. The interviewed family and friends again and again. Went back to the family home again and again. Went to the fast food restaurant Eleanor was a manager at. Went to her school. Went through her papers and notes. Nothing , nothing, nothing! Spencer couldn't bare it. What if he couldn't save her? Just like before. What if he would fail her again?

Then a break. Finally. Garcia's voice was on speaker phone and after some extensive digging across state lines, she had something.

"Katie Lynn's mother remarried after her first husband, Katie's dad, died. The second husband, Bruce, had a nephew who was like a son to him. But this son was a little to interested in his step cousin Katie. Creepy stuff, wrote her secret admirer letters. When he came over he wood watch her sleep. And when her body was found he was heard to say he would make someone pay, who, now that my team of avengers he never said. Now my guess is this wackadoodle saw a similarity between Katie and Eleanor, or a similarity between Mr. Weston and Katie's killer which made him go even more bonkers and crazy stalker that at the tender age of 11."

"Name?" Hotch said in a rush.

"Blake Barnneal, address coming your way."

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan said as he took Penelope off speaker phone, "call you when we get this scumbag." "Be careful, baby boy!" she said hanging up.

The whole team got into both SUVs, they all wanted to be there to take this guy down. Especially Reid. They pulled up to his bunker of a house within 25 minutes, 25 minutes too long Spencer thought. They rushed in and searched the two upper levels. It was uncommon for anyone in Florida to have a basement but this was probably the one house that did in all of Tampa. Reid, JJ, and Kate went downstairs and searched as fast as they could. Then he found her. Reid saw her curled up body, chained to a bed, covered in blood and only a shirt and underwear on. He prayed she was still alive. As he approached her she spun up and put her arm around his neck putting him in a headlock and forcing him to lose grip on his gun. Eleanor then realized his vest that said FBI on it and that He was in fact, not her kidnapper. She let go eminently and began to apologize. Spencer stopped her and asked quietly where Blake was. Eleanor stopped in shock.

"You haven't got him?" she asked quietly.

"No, no we haven't I was hoping you could tell me where he went." Spencer said as gently as she had been talking.

"I know where he is then." With anger boiling in her eyes she then began talking again. "Please tell me my parents are in protective custody..." she asked slowly.

Spencer shook his head quickly realizing what was happening. "I've got her, I need a medic down here and Hotch, I know his endgame." Reid said into his vest.

The medic came down and Spencer quickly rushed up the stairs having no time to think about how Eleanor was doing.

"He never wanted her; he wanted the parents to suffer. He wanted them. He blamed his uncle and step aunt for what happened to Katie and when he saw a couple who resembled them he snapped and wanted them to suffer like he saw himself suffering." Reid explained quickly to Hotch, barely taking time to breath.

"I need Detective Peterson right now" Aaron practically yelled into his phone while talking to the precinct. "The Weston's, where are they?"

"At home, I'm going there now to tell them we've found their daughter" the detective replied.

"They're Barneal's target, they're the ones that he wanted all along." Hotch explained.

"Well I'm almost there." Hotch heard sirens flip on on the other side of the phone line and the he heard three gunshots.

"Detective! Peterson!" Hotch demanded. "Reid, Morgan get to the Weston's! Now!"

Within 10 minutes the two agents and a paramedic team were there. But it was too late. The Weston's, Detective Peterson, and Blake Barneal. They were all dead on scene. Spencer looked around, horrified at his surroundings but piecing it all together at the same time.

"Blake came in, showed a picture of Katie to the Weston's hoping for validation but they realized who he was and demanded to know about their daughter. That's when Peterson got here, heard two shots and then came rushing in, only to be shot in the head. Then Blake shot himself. And now, now she has no one." Spencer explained over the phone to JJ. Who just stood with her phone in her hand, tearing up as she watched Eleanor be put into an ambulance. She didn't know how to tell the girl but she figured Eleanor already knew, from the look on her face. "I'll go with her to the hospital and tell her" JJ spoke softly into her phone.

"No, JJ. I'll do this. I'm the one who should've known, I-I'm the one who..."

"Spence, she's a smart girl. She already knows...You really want to do this?"

"I need to," his voice breaking on the other end of the phone, "she doesn't even know it but I-I let her down, JJ. I'm not sure wha-I just need you to not say anything. I'll do this." He kept cutting himself off and stuttering, he always did that when he was sad, or nervous, or pretty much anything. He just did that. But he knew he was right, so he got in the SUV and told Morgan they needed to go tot he hospital. Derek didn't argue, he just nodded his head, still in shock over the fact that they saved Eleanor but her family was the real target all along.

"Do you think he was gonna kill her, kid?" Morgan asked as he drove.

"No, I think he was gonna keep her as a surrogate for Katie. He would have probably kept her, torture and sexually assaulted her for years. She was never going to die, she was just going to lose her life" Spencer almost whispered what he had just said cause he hated the thought of what that poor girl had been through. And now she had no one. In the back of his mind somewhere it whispered, _she has_ _you and she doesn't even know that_. But he pushed the thought out, _she is 17_ he told himself for the 34th time this case. And yes he had been counting.

He walked slowly into the hospital. Morgan took a seat in the waiting room after he and Reid had decided he would tell Eleanor alone. Spencer walked up to the information desk and waited till the woman sitting there was off the phone.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a heavy southern accent.

"Um, hi, yes. I'm looking for Eleanor Weston's room. Could you point me in the right direction?" he gulped quickly as the woman stared at him with an evil look.

"Who's askn'?" she demanded.

"Um, uh S-Dr. Reid, FBI" Spencer said with gaining courage. He always hated the fact that when he was upset He lost courage and couldn't speak.

"Oh. Room 231, through that elevator and up to the right." She pointed and said with a new found respect in the presence of an FBI agent. Spencer was glad he spoke up.

"Thank you" he said as he almost ran off to the elevator.

He saw her through the door and took a moment before he walked in to watch her. He realized her hair was lighter and more auburn than the picture that was up on the screen back at the BAU office. He liked it, It was the color of honey he thought. There you go again, he thought, _17! Reid,_ _ **17**_ _!_ He yelled at himself. Regardless of his personal feelings he had to tell Ms Weston what had happened to her parents. He final finally walked in.

"Hello." he said quietly as to not scare her, he wasn't sure how frightened she was at this point. But he knew he didn't want to be put into another head lock.

"Hello there, you're the one who first found me, aren't you?" she said solemnly, as if she already knew what he was there for.

"Y-yes, I was. I'm Dr Spencer Reid. I'm an FBI agent in the Behavioral Analysis Unit." he sped through his title and then slightly licked his lips because he realized how dry they were. Were they always this dry, or just when he talked to her?

"Ah, I suppose you're here to tell me something?" Eleanor looked at Spencer with sad, regretful eyes. He sighed and swallowed, and then with out consent from him his mouth started moving and he started talking to her again.

"I-I'm here to let you know, that, um-uh. I'm so sorry." he stopped himself abruptly and shifted his gaze from his shoes to her beautiful, beautiful green eyes. If he had to tell her her family was dead he was going to look her in the eye so she could see the pain he felt on her behalf.

"Ms Weston, your parents were killed by the same man that held you captive for three days." he said slowly, and quietly. She just stared at him, not blinking, not crying, not knowing how to react. _No, no, no!_ Were her only thoughts but her voice was too shaky to say them, her heart to hurt to let herself say them. She just stared at him. His dark brown eyes some how understanding and feeling her pain without either of them saying a word. She wasn't sure how long they just held each others gaze until he broke it and apologized. "Wh-what did you say?" she asked meekly.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." they both were barely above a whisper.

"This is not your fault Dr. Reid, you did everything you could. My kidnapping, my parents...my parents deaths. They are not your fault, they lie solely on the man who did those things. You are the man who tried to stop him." she wasn't sure if she was saying these things to help him or herself but she hoped they both felt better. He just stared at her again. _Why does he keep doing that?_ She asked. _Though I wouldn't mind he if never stopped staring at me with those eyes_ was her next thought. She quickly made herself stop. _You just found out your parents are-are d-dead...and your thinking about some agent's who will just forget about you eyes. What kind of a daughter are you!_ She reprimanded herself. Reid kept her gaze but then asked her a question, one she was not expecting.

"Did you know already?" _did she know already?! Of course not!_ She thought, but then she realised she did know already. She had known from the moment She was taken she would never see her family again. She just thought it would be her dead, but yes she knew. She knew it was coming from the moment that sicko grabed her and put her in his car. Someone would die, so yes she knew.

"In a way, yes. I knew I'd never see them again. So yeah, I think I knew." she almost choked over those last words. _Was this my fault? If I had known..._

"This wasn't you fault" he said, practically reading her mind. _Or profiling me_ she thought. "No one could've stopped him, his endgame was them. I'm glad your okay though." he smiled. For the first time she realised how attracted to him she was. But now it was her turn to ask the surprising question.

"How do I join the BAU?" Spencer stood there dumbfounded, _how do you join?!_

"You join by being a profiler. By training, by being in the FBI for many year prior you-" she cut him off

"How long were you in the FBI before you joined the BAU?" she knew the answer, she was smart.

"Oh, well, I started my career in the BAU, I was recruited right out of college when I was 18..." he wasn't going to lie to her, he had been specially allowed.

"So there is hope for me?" She sat on her hospital bed looking so pitiful, she was bloody and bruised still, she had tears welling in her eyes. Her frame was so little. Sure She was 5'6 but she was so little on that bed. The world seemed to have beaten her.

"Why do you want to be in the BAU?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"Because I don't want anyone else to have to go through what I've just been through. I have the skills, I'm practically done with my PhD in psychology and you know I can defend myself so give me some training and let me help others..." She said all this so meekly but still with fire in her eyes. Reid knew she was a fighter and would probably be a very good profiler but she was sill a minor and he didn't make those decisions so he make a risky move, he made plans.

"You turn 18 in two months, get better in those two months and then my supervisor will talk with you and he can make his decision then, sound good?" he was a horrible liar, even though he was a profiler. He hoped she couldn't see the fact that he wanted her on his team and he wanted to know her. Hell, at this point he would admit it. He wanted _her_. He had never really felt this kind of attraction. He wanted to know everything about her but he also wanted to kiss her, really bad. He hoped she couldn't tell. She wasn't a profiler, _yet_ he thought.

"Sounds good." she said with a smile, even if it was a weak one. "See you in two months." She said proudly as he walked out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - People are actually reading this! That makes me so happy! Please review, any feedback is welcome. Even if it is just to tell me to update, change something, develop a story line more, I really want feedback and suggestions are always welcome!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Criminal Minds, or original characters. OC's are mine, some parts of the plot are mine but that's it. :)**

Chapter 3 - A New Life

The last two months seemed to drag on as Spencer couldn't get his and Eleanor's last conversation to stop playing on repeat in his mind. It was sometimes a curse to have an eidetic memory. He knew Hotch would probably just tell her that he would recommend her in the FBI academy and that he would re-interview her in a few years. But Reid also saw something in her, he knew she was probably smarter than him. He knew she had empathy for other people like he had never seen before and that she could be a great profiler. He wanted Hotch to put her on the team, but he also wanted to see her everyday.

Eleanor was breathing fast as she stepped of the plane in Virginia. She couldn't believe it had been two months since what had happened. She also couldn't believe that she was getting an interview at the BAU. She had packed almost everything that belonged to her and brought it with her in the slight chance she was put on the team. But she knew Hotch would probably just tell her that he would recommend her in the FBI academy and that he would re-interview her in a few years, she wasn't stupid. However little the chance of her becoming a profiler was, she had hope. Hope was something she never lost, not even now, not even after everything she had been through. It felt like an eternity before she got to Quantico from the airport. _Can this cab go any slower?_ She thought. _Yes, yes it could_ she answered herself as traffic came to a stop. After a long drive she walked through the doors to the BAU office and before she knew it she had been talking with Hotch for an hour already. Most of it was her trying to be professional while still rambling and stuttering. Hotch couldn't believe how similar her and Dr. Reid were. They we're also so different, he thought as she talked about her accomplishments. He cut her off mid-sentence

"But why do you need this job? Why do you have to be a profiler with the BAU?" he asked. She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, then spoke with authority and kindness.

"Because I can help people. I can understand their pain, I can understand them. I know firsthand that there are evil people who do evil things, and I want to protect others from them. But I also want to protect people from themselves." Eleanor paused, then looked Hotch in the eye and smiled.

"Well, Ms Weston...welcome to the BAU." Aaron grinned.

"Wh-what?" Eleanor asked stunned.

"You will need some training but you can acquire that training in the field, and I'll have Agent Morgan over see that. You will be joining us as a Doctor, like Dr. Reid, so you will not technically be an FBI agent." he paused, " but you'll still get the vest that says so." he grinned again. Eleanor was still in shock.

"Thank you, sir. But that's it? I'm in? There isn't more you need to know?"

"We found everything on you when we were called in on your case Ms Weston we know you're not a criminal. If I remember right, Ms Garcia said you had "no skeletons in the closet." So you're in."

"Thank you sir, I can tell you how happy I am!" Weston said with a smile.

"Let's meet the team, shall we?" Hotch said as they left the room.

Eleanor's first week at the BAU was quiet; they had no cases out of state to consult on. She took the time to find an apartment she could afford and was close to the BAU. She was surprised she actually found one. Weston started to get to know her coworkers better and to develop a routine. Her desk was sharing a wall with Spencer's desk, so she probably looked up at him at least 30 times a day. She tried so hard not to be attracted to him, but as she got to know him better it was hard because she also liked his personality. It didn't help the attraction that he probably licked his lips almost every time she looked at him, _why does he do that? Doesn't he know what it does to me?_ She thought to herself. What she didn't know was that Spence couldn't help himself from looking up at her almost as much as she looked at him, and she bit her lip as much as he licked his, _why does she do that? Doesn't it hurt? Is that why she does it?_ He asked himself. He told himself he would never know because they worked together and FBI agent's had a no fraternization rule. He could at least be her friend and get to know her, which he enjoyed. No one else already knew half of the facts he knew, and certainly nobody corrected him on them. _And_ ended up being right. Nobody else listened to him talk about one subject for hours _and didn't get bored._ He was not used to that. She wasn't either, she wasn't used to someone being smarter than her in some things, and she wasn't used to somebody valuing what she had to say. They all did, it was so odd to her. They wanted her input; even though she was only 18 they valued her and her knowledge and her perspective. She couldn't wait to get out in the field. Spencer couldn't wait to go on a case with her either, He wanted to so bad cause he thought that maybe when they were out of the office and focused on something else he wouldn't want her so bad. It just kept getting worse; he had never felt this kind of sexual attraction before. Everything she did he thought was either cute or hot. He couldn't stand it, he felt horrible.

Then it happened. A case in Colorado, a plane crash specifically. Her first case away, this was when it started. This was it she thought. Everything from here out is different, everything changes. She just didn't know how much it would change. But she was ready, so ready.


End file.
